Stark Revelations
by LunisTG
Summary: When his life is turned more upside-down than normal, how will Ranma handle being in a new life and location.


**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ and all related characters are copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shugakukan. All other Characters and concepts are copyrighted to their respective owners. This is a work of fandom and not intended for profit in anyway.

**BETA-Readers-** Hmfan, Clicky2006, and DarkenedShadows

**STARK REVELATIONS**

**Chapter 1: Out with the Old**

It was a morning like any other in the Japanese prefecture of Nerima. The birds were singing, merchants were setting up shop, children made their way to school and one Ranma Saotome was in his usual frantic marathon across town. Following him was the usual coterie of fiancés, rivals, monsters, martial artists and general insanity. Leaping across rooftops, Ranma contemplated what had started THIS merry chase.

**EARLIER THAT MORNING…**

Ranma sat on the engawa, drying her shirt and glaring into the koi pond where a panda lay unconscious in the water. "Stupid Pops, every morning…ya think he'd learn." With a sigh of resignation, she redonned her shirt. Every morning for the past two years, she and her father had 'trained' in the Tendo garden. And every morning Ranma turned into a girl and his father, a panda. Even after all this time nothing had changed. After all of the martial artists, demons, monsters, and gods she had faced and overcome, everything remained the same. And Ranma was starting to get annoyed about it. But the worst part was her relationship with Akane, if you could even call it that.

It was a week ago that the dojo was trashed by the uninvited guests. And to make matters worse, she had been blamed for it. Not that it was very different from business as usual. Akane and the others always seemed to think the worst of her except when it served them.

Ranma looked to the sky as her mind wandered to the dark haired beauty. Despite her usual protestations, she loved the way she smiled, the fire in her hazel eyes when she got angry and the way her short navy hair framed her face. But as far as Ranma knew, Akane hated her guts. She had to know. When it came to delicate social situations, there was one person Ranma could trust enough to ask for advice from.

With a groan, Ranma stood and headed to the kitchen where the eldest Tendo daughter was putting the finishing touches on breakfast , "Hey, 'Sumichan?"

Kasumi turned and regarded the redhead with a warm smile, "Good Morning Ranmachan. Would you like some hot water?" She then held up the kettle that she usually kept ready for Ranma in the mornings.

"Hm? Oh, Yeah thanks. But can I ask ya somethin' first?" Ranma asked, blushing and looking away. Ranma hopped onto a stool and gripped the cushion nervously.

"Of course Ranmachan." Kasumi said with a smile, "You know that you can ask me anything." As she placed the kettle on a potholder next to Ranma.

Ranma took a deep breath, "I… I want to tell Akane how I feel about her but…"

For a moment, Kasumi's usual serene smile faltered into a worried frown, unseen by Ranma, "Oh dear. That IS a delicate situation. Well, if it's your true feelings then you should tell her. She needs to know and you deserve to know if she feels the same. If you want, she should be in the dojo about now."

"So I should tell her now?" Ranma asked nervously, fidgeting slightly in her seat.

Kasumi placed a reassuring hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Best if you do it quickly, while Mr. Saotome is unconscious and Father is away at the council meeting."

With a small smile, Ranma stood up and poured the water over her head, regaining his male form, then he headed to the dojo. Ranma watched Akane for a moment as she broke yet another cinder block. He loved this look on Akane; focused, determined and intense.

As she wiped her brow, Akane noticed Ranma watching her, "What the hell are you looking at, Pervert?"

Ranma shrugged and walked into the dojo, "Hey 'Kane, we need to talk, kay?"

Akane glared at him, "Out with it, Baka." Tightening the belt on her gi as she stood up.

Ranma winced a bit at her response, then spoke up. "Well Akane… I wanna talk about… ya know… US."

Akane's aura flared deep red as her temper spiked. "Us? US! There is NO. US! You stinking pervert! Why would anyone in their right mind want to be engaged to YOU, much less married to such a FREAK!"

Ranma opened his mouth to respond when the usual happened. Just as he was about to speak his mind on the subject, all Hell broke loose as fiancées, fathers, rivals and more poured in to add their two yen in on the conversation. As chaos descended, Ranma did the only thing he could think to do in order to prevent the newly rebuilt dojo from taking another armageddeon.

**PRESENT**

And thus did current events unfurl. Those who did burst in at the dojo, picked up the chase as it barreled down the street or over the rooftops. Normally Ranma's course of action was to keep ahead of the crowd long enough to lose them to fatigue or outmaneuvering. But today was different, today Ranma decided to once again attempt to take fate into his own hands. As the 'party' entered the park for the fifteenth time, Ranma came to a sudden stop and turned to the mass of attackers, "Hey! Can't we talk this out like ya know ad- …"

Sadly as was often the case, the mob did not notice the change, and descended upon ranma with full force. In moments the fight had poured into the nearby lake and died down to a minor argument. Many of the combatants filtered out, their goals seemingly attained. Though when the chaos cleared, all that was left was a mangled red-headed form getting washed up onto the shore of the lake.

Fortunately for young Ranma, there was one person in the park that morning who was not involved in his usual skirmish. Nodoka Saotome approached her son turned daughter, fully expecting her to sit up, rub her head and complain as usual. This expectation soon gave way to horror as ranma did not move, and in addition, the water lapping against her unmoving body was stained red.

"Ranma!" The mother cried out, dropping her ever-present bundle to tend to her child. As she turned Ranma over, the massive wound on her torso became evident. Nodoka looked around in a panic, seeing no one around to call for help, so very carefully she lifted her daughter up and carried her to the hospital on the edge of the park.

After checking Ranma into the emergency room, Nodoka took the time he was being operated on to call the Tendos, surely they would be worried about Ranma.

TENDO DOJO

Kasumi was in the kitchen, being sure to put a plate aside for Ranma since he missed breakfast. "I do hope he is okay." She sighed wistfully. While she was concerned, this kind of thing happened frequently for the pig-tailed martial artist, what she was more concerned about was how he was taking Akane's reaction to his attempt to reconcile their differences, "I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped but…"

Kasumi was not even aware of her younger sisters' prescence until Nabiki spoke, "Eavesdrop? Never would of expected that from you, Oneechan."

Kasumi spun around with a start, barely managing to keep the spoon in her hand from flying out the window. "Nabiki?...dont sneak up on me like that…" The elder tendo leaned on the counter to catch her breath.

Nabiki grinned, it was rare to see Kasumi so worked up. "Okay Oneechan, spill it. I'm guessing you meant this morning's episode between Ranma and our dear sister? What do you know?"

Kasumi steeled herself, "No Nabiki, this is not a matter to be sold or spread about."

"Come on Kasumi, do you believe I would-" Nabiki began casually before catching the sternest look from Kasumi she had ever seen. A look bordering on a threatening glare, "Wow, okay I get it…" Nabiki sighed, she must have crossed the line one too many times for the usually sweet and forgiving Kasumi to come that close to anger, unless...

Nabiki smirked, "If I didn't know better Kasumi, I'd swear you were pining for our future brother-in-law."

Kasumi tried in vain to hide her blush at the accusation, "Nabiki, Ranma is Akane's Fiancee. We had our chance and turned him down. You were even lucky enough to get a second one and besides he…" the elder sister quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Nabiki laughed, "That wasn't a no. and what about Ranma? Did he mention who he wanted?"

Kasumi sighed, it was better to tell her know and control who she told rather than her dig it up herself, "Very well Nabiki. If you want to know, I need your word… as a businesswoman, the daughter of a martial artist and as my sister. Your word that what I tell you is NOT to be released to anyone, for ANY price."

Nabiki blinked, Kasumi was serious about this to pull out all of the stops. "Okay… If it means that much to you, I swear that I will not share or sell any of the information you share with me now."

Kasumi took a deep breath, "This morning, Ranma asked me for advice on confessing his feelings for Akane. THAT is what I was eavesdropping on, but…"

"He flubbed it?" Nabiki asked, taking a seat.

"No actually. He didn't get a chance to try before Akane started yelling at him and insulting him. He had calmly went in there and asked her to talk about their relationship…. And that was when things went south."

The younger girl stared at her sister with wide eyes. "So none of the usual cracks about her being a tomboy, uncute or anything?"

Kasumi could barely hold in her tears, "Nothing… and what Akane said…. I understand fighting the engagement, but…" Kasumi was cut off by the ringing phone. Clearing her throat she walked out to answer it "Tendo Residence… Auntie? Calm down.. what happened to Ranma? Where? I'll be right there!" Kasumi quickly hung up and ran to her room to get changed.

Nabiki followed, wondering what was going on. "Kasumi? What happened?"

Kasumi quickly changed into clean clothes and then ran into the guest room to grab ranma's travel bag. "Ranma was badly hurt, Auntie has taken him to Nerima General." Without further word, Kasumi rushed out the door, almost knocking Akane over on the front walk.

"Where is Kasumi going in such a hurry? And why did she have the Baka's bag?" Akane asked, looking at the retreating form of her eldest sister.

Nabiki sighed, heading back up to her room. "Ranma was hurt and is in the hospital." 'I need to make things up to Ranma.' Nabiki thought, 'only reason I invited the crazies to the wedding because I thought that neither of them wanted to get married at all.' In her planning, Nabiki ALMOST missed her sister's response.

"Good, hope the Freak gets whats coming to him. We'd all be a lot better off."

Nabiki looked at her sister as if she had grown a second head then quickly regained her composure and asked, "You don't really mean that Akane. Ranma isn't all that bad. I bet if not for the engagement, you could at least be friends right?"

"Not bad? Even you didn't want to stay engaged to that pervert. He's arrogant, perverted, even if you don't count that so called curse. He probably LIKES being a girl. He has no brains, no honor and bullies people, like poor sweet Ryouga. He's worse than Kuno and Happosai combined!"

'I never realized… and here I thought she was just fighting getting married. Well, I guess I have to do some clean up.' Nabiki thought heading for her room to get a few things.

**NERIMA GENERAL HOSPITAL**

Nodoka paced the waiting room of the hospital. The Doctors were working on Ranma and the Tendos weren't there yet. 'The amount of destruction around that lake was horrifying, Ranma must have faced a truly fearsome foe. I just hope my son pulls through. Kami-sama, please don't take my baby from me again.'

Every time a nurse or orderly passed, Nodoka looked up with a mixture of hope and dread in her eyes.

"?" a soft voice said from behind Nodoka. The jittery mother turned to find a female doctor with short dark blue hair and matching eyes.

"Y-yes Doctor? I-Is Ranma going to be okay?" Nodoka asked, barely able to speak through her tears.

"We've done what we could, but Ranma's condition is still critical. I need to confirm a few details from Dr. Tofu's notes before we can proceed." The doctor replied, looking at a folder on her clipboard. "Dr. Tofu's files claim that Ranma is male?"

Nodoka nodded, "Ranma is male. He has a…. condition, that turns him female with cold water. Hot water returns him to normal."

The doctor was about to speak when a nearly exhausted Kasumi ran up to Nodoka. "A-auntie… I…I got here… As soon as… I could….. Is he…?"

"He's alive but critical… I was just talking about that with doctor…?" Nodoka answered, turning to the doctor questioningly.

" Mizuno. And other than this… condition, is there any other health concerns that would not be in Tofu's notes?"

Kasumi looked to Dr. Mizuno "Condition? Do you mean the curse?"

"Kasumi, I'm sure that Dr. Mizuno doesn't believe in things like curses…" Nodoka reprimanded.

"Actually, during my time in Minato has shown me that magic is very much real. So Ranma is cursed to become female with cold water? Anything else?" asked as she made a few notations.

"Unless a phobia or past food poisoning counts, then no." Kasumi said as calmly as she could manage. "C-can we see Ranma now?"

"Yes, I have the information I need. Orderly? Take them to room 201 please." Dr. Mizuno said as she went to check on the data she had gathered. The orderly nodded and led the women to the intensive care room where a female Ranma lay unconscious. Everything was silent save to slow but steady beeping of the life support.

Nodoka sat next to the bed and brushed some hair from her daughter's face, "Oh my dear little Ranma, Please come back to us."

Kasumi took a seat on Ranma's other side, "It will be okay Auntie. If there is one thing I've learned. It's that Ranma Saotome never loses. He will come back to us." She then looked to Ranma with a worried smile. "You can always count on him when you need him."

Nodoka beamed with pride, "Then perhaps he will awaken when Akane gets here. It would be most romantic."

"Actually Auntie… Unless Father gets involved, I very much doubt that Akane will be here." Kasumi said, choking back a sob, "Akane and Ranma aren't…"

"Aren't what? Is there something about my son I should know?" Nodoka asked, placing her hand on Ranma's.

Kasumi nodded and proceeded to tell Nodoka what she knew about Ranma and Akane's relationship, "And she… she just turned him away! Why cant Akane see how lucky she is?" By this time, Kasumi had broken down in tears, just before Nabiki entered the room.

"Here you are. How is he?" Nabiki asked, sitting next to Kasumi.

"Critical. The doctors are working through their findings but…" Nodoka said sadly.

"But nothing. The knucklehead doesn't know HOW to give up. So how did this happen?" the would-be mercenary asked.

"From what I know, Ranma was in a large battle by the lake in the park. I pulled her.. erhm him from the water and brought him here. The damage was incredible but I did not see his foe. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was attacked by a multitude of foes at once."

Nabiki and Kasumi looked to each other then to Nodoka, then Nabiki spoke up, "Sounds to me like the Wrecking Crew finally wrecked Ranma." Nabiki then proceeded to tell the shocked mother about the wrecking crew.

"I remember the girls from when our home was destroyed and some of the others from the wedding but… Ranma really had to deal with all of that?" Nodoka was horrified, 'how could anyone face that on an almost daily basis?'

"Yes Auntie, but Ranma has reached his limits of it. He had thought to ease some of it by talking to Akane, but I no longer see any hope for the two of them. Akane now holds nothing but hatred for Ranma and will only continue to abuse him."

Nodoka sighed, "I see. Well perhaps we can rectify this. Kasumi, tell me honestly, how do you feel about my son?"

Kasumi smiled softly and started to answer, "Ranma is the single most wonder-" , before she was halted by Ranma waking slowly and groaning in pain. "Ranma!"

Wincing, Ranma clasped her stomach, "Anyone get the name of that train?" Then sitting up, she looked at her visitors. "Mom? Kasumi? Nabiki? Where am I?"

Nodoka hugged her daughter , releasing her only when the redhead groaned in pain, "Nerima General Hospital. I found you in the park…badly wounded."

"Oh…yeah… guess talking it out wasn't the answer this time…" Ranma shrugged, or rather, tried to shrug before laying back. "Ouch…"

"Just rest Ranma… The doctor will be back soon to check on you." Nodoka said, placing a hand softly on Ranma's shoulder.

"Wait! Doctor? It ain't Doc Tofu is it?" Ranma shifted his gaze to Kasumi, fear starting to creep across his face.

"Calm down Saotome, Tofu isn't here." Nabiki laughed, leaning back in her seat. 'That could be trouble. Tofu would kill him with Kasumi here.' Then Nabiki noticed Nodoka and Kasumi's expressions, "Well, Doctor Tofu is a great doctor and all but… ". 'No helping it, she needs to know anyways' "He gets a bit distracted when Kasumi is involved."

After a moment, entered the room. "Oh, you are awake… That is good, better than expected actually."

"Better than expected?" Ranma asked, tilting her head to one side, "What were ya expectin'?"

"To be honest? Coma for a few hours then death. Only the fact that, current injuries not withstanding, you are the very picture of absolute health and fitness is to thank for you even being alive much less awake. Your injuries would have killed a lesser man."

Nodoka and the other girls paled at this news, leaving Ranma to ask, "So what does that mean for me now? I mean it hurts like hell but I'm awake right?"

"For now, but the solution we have you on." started, indicating the IV plugged into Ranma's arm, "Wont last for much longer, and you have lost quite a lot of blood. On top of that, we found numerous poisonous enzymes in what blood you have left. A veritable Botanic cocktail…"

"Botanic? Like flowers or something right? Kodachi uses that word a lot." Ranma asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Right. In either case, while it seems that you body has built up an immunity to these enzymes, it makes blood transfusion tricky. Rather than merely matching your blood type, you would need a transfusion of blood from a close blood relative matching your birth gender." Dr. Mizuno continued, "and since you don't seem to have any brothers, your father would be the best candidate. Though your time is very limited. Forty Eight hours at most."

"Well, last I saw Pops, he was somewhere in the brawl in the park, shouting about me upsetting Akane." Ranma said, "but if he thinks he is in trouble, he's not likely to show up."

No sooner did Ranma speak than Akane could be heard yelling from the hall. "Why should I? Let the pervert rot for all I care!"

"Its your duty as heir to the Tendo School AND Ranma's Fiancee to be by his side in his time of need." Mr. Tendo said, his voiced cracked from a recent bout of crying. Soon the door to the room opened and the two fathers pushed Akane in.

"Hey!" Akane said as she righted herself and glared at Ranma "See? The Baka is faking it for attention, can I go now? Besides, one of his sluts will be here soon. "

Ranma looked down at her hands, unsure of what to say or even at this point, what to feel. The deathly silence was broken by Kasumi, "You may go Akane, it is obvious now that you do not wish to be Ranma's fiancee…"

"Finally! I've been trying to tell you all that for two years now." Akane said, notable relief in her voice as she ignored the lamentations of the fathers.

"Now they'll never be married Saotome!"

"The school must be joined!"

Ranma looked to Kasumi with a pained expression until he saw her returning his gaze with a warm smile before she spoke. "Since you do not wish to treat Ranma with the respect he deserves, and refuse to act like a proper Fiancee… I will be his betrothed…unless, Ranma, Auntie or Nabiki have a problem with it?"

The response was unanimous, a collective "WHAT?" From all except Dr. Mizuno and Kasumi herself.

"What the hell are you saying Kasumi? With him gone we can get back to normal. No more pervert, no more destroyed dojo, no more bottomless pits to feed." Akane argued.

Nodoka interrupted, "We can discuss this later, but for now," She then gave Genma a serious stare, "Ranma needs his father…"

Genma cleared his throat, "Well I um…"

Dr. Mizuno walked over to Genma, "Mr. Saotome, if Ranma does not receive a blood transfusion from you in the next forty eight hours, he will die. So please come with me so that we can run the proper tests and prepare the transfusion."

Genma looked back to his wife and seeing eyes that promised pain for failure, nodded and followed the doctor.

Nodoka then looked to Kasumi and her family, "Kasumi, if Ranma cosents, I would gladly accept you as his fiancée."

"Don't look at me Oneechan, if you want him, he's all yours. He's a great guy sure, but not my type." Nabiki said, a bit worried that she may end up the choice again.

Kasumi looked to Ranma, fearing rejection from the pigtailed patient. "Well Ranma?"

Ranma lowered her face, obscuring her eyes with crimson tresses, "Why?"

"Beg your pardon Ranma?" Kasumi asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Why? Why would ya volunteer? Why you? You already sacrificed too much for yer family… wouldn't ya rather marry someone like the Doc?" Ranma asked, not looking up and hoping no one noticed the drop in the rooms temperature as she attempted to hide her emotions under the Soul of Ice.

"No I wouldn't Ranma. I don't see this as a sacrifice. I see this as me taking my chance at happiness and saving the man I love from a horrible fate. For almost two years now I've regretted throwing you to Akane when you first arrived, I am fixing that mistake now… IF you'd give me a chance?" Kasumi answered, putting it all on the line. 'It's now or never, if I don't speak up now…'

'Did Kasumi just say she loved me?' Ranma blinked, sure many women and some men as well have said those words to her, and she shuddered to remember the latter. But to hear this from Kasumi, who has never spoken ill of anyone, who was always there as her safe haven and trusted confidant. "S-sure." She answered, turning the same shade as her hair.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! You pervert! Im not going to let you add my sister to your conquests Casanova!" Akane yelled, manifesting Mallet-sama over her head, "I'll finish you off now. RANMA NO BA-erk" She screamed before falling into a heap on the floor, her weapon fading.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Said the old woman behind Akane as she retracted her extended finger and hopped down off of her staff. "Xian Pu, put Akane into that chair…. Carefully." The old woman said as she entered the room and stood by Nodoka.

Entering the room, Xian Pu obliged, sitting Akane in an empty chair and standing next to her great great grandmother.

"What are ya doing here old ghoul?" Ranma growled, trying to maintain her temper.

"When Xian Pu told me that you had tried to resolve your usual conflict with words, I had a feeling you'd be here." She started, whacking Xian Pu in the back of the head with her staff. "Even though Xian Pu should not have left you in that condition."

"Xian Pu not think Airen hurt, think only trick to make stupid Mu Tsu and Lost Boy leave alone." Xian Pu tried to argue before receiving another strike to her head.

"Nonetheless, I came to see what aide we may offer." The matriarch said, leaning on her staff, "Though I should have expected you to be up already."

"Actually Elder Ku Lon, my son is still awaiting a transfusion from his father. Then he should be fine." Nodoka stated calmly, pronouncing the Chinese name with no problem. "so you and your ward can go home. I am sure Ranma appreciates the concern."

"Xian Pu stay with Airen, is duty of wife when husband injured" Xian Pu proclaimed proudly , not noticing Ranma's grimace.

Nodoka glared, "Except you are NOT his wife. He is engaged for the moment to Kasumi and Ms. Kounji… and that is only until we can resolve the claim that my husband foolishly afforded the Kounji clan."

"With all due respect , Amazon Law is very clear on.."

"This is NOT China, and your laws do NOT apply here." Nodoka said, holding her ground on the matter.

Ku Lon growled, raising her battle aura slightly in attempt to threaten the woman. But within an instant, Ranma was on her feet between her mother and the Elder. Ranma's eyes glowed with a fury that few had seen and lived. "You touch my mother and I will end you… and EVERY single Amazon…down to the last." Ranma seemed unfazed by her wound which had reopened with the exertion, "Now GET OUT."

Knowing better than to cross Ranma while he was in such a state, especially so soon after Jusendo, Ku lon escorted a relunctant Xian Pu out, "This is not over boy."

Ranma collapsed into his mothers arms as the adrenaline of the situation wore off. "Someone get the nurse!" Nodoka cried as she tried to get her daughter back into the bed. The nurses quickly came and ushered everyone out as they worked to reseal the wound.

As the others went to the waiting room, Mr. Tendo took Akane home, stating that they would await word from there.

While they waited, Nodoka had Nabiki and Kasumi tell her as much as they could about Ranma. After a while, a frazzled Dr. Mizuno approached them. "Mrs. Saotome, I am afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh dear… Is Ranma..?" Nodoka asked, fearing the worst for her child.

"No, Ranma is alive and resting, despite having reopened his wound. The bad news is that Genma Saotome has run off." She stated, straightening her labcoat, "He did not take the other bad news well.

"Which is?" Nabiki asked, as usual hating being left hanging when news is being delivered.

"Genma Saotome is not Ranma's father."


End file.
